


Carry On

by RioRiley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: an alternate ending to supernatural, the way it should have been in my humble opinion,
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Carry On

Sam dodges around vampire after vampire, watching as Dean does the same while they chop their heads off. It's not long before they have killed the last one. Sam watches as Dean moves quickly past a pole with a rod sticking out of it.

“Dean, watch out for that,” Sam says, gesturing towards the pole. Dean looks back at it, narrowly missing the pole.

“Hey, thanks Sam,” Dean says as he pats his brother’s back. They leave the barn, finding the two young boys in the back seat of the impala. They drive them home, keeping them safe, and answering all the questions they have, about what the vampires were, and just how many monsters are real. Sam and Dean are honest with them. Dean tells them that there are valid reasons to be afraid of the dark, just as he had told Sam many times growing up. 

Sam and Dean continue fighting monsters together for many years. They continue to rid the world of evil, driving across the country in a continued valiant effort to save as many people as possible. Neither of them gets married. All they need is each other, and they find a new sense of trust between each other. They are always honest with one another. No more secrets, no more lies.

It doesn’t take long, for Dean to open up to Sam about his feelings for Castiel, their angel friends who ultimately sacrificed himself for humanity, just as they always knew he would. Dean explains to Sam that he and Castiel had loved each other deeply, in ways that Dean had never loved anyone before. Sam understands. He always knew there was something more between them, something more than Dean had ever felt comfortable about acting on. 

There’s a night, late one rainy March, on the way home from yet another successful hunt when Dean is driving a little too fast on the slick roads. Maybe he hadn't been paying attention, maybe the alignment on the beloved impala had been slightly off. Nevertheless, Dean, Sam, and the impala drive straight into a tree. Together.

Dean knows he’s in heaven when he opens his eyes to find Castiel looking back at him.

They’re at peace now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that fixes some of the pain caused by the ending. I couldn't believe that after a lifetime of hunting, a damn rod is what killed Dean Winchester. 
> 
> Comment. It will help raise my morale after watching the finale. Think of it like throwing peanuts at a monkey. I am the monkey. Your comments are the peanuts and homegirl needs peanuts.


End file.
